


a year after tragedy

by spngirl22



Series: stephen self inserts [2]
Category: Louden Swain - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spngirl22/pseuds/spngirl22
Summary: second in my series of Stephen Norton self inserts, set one year after the events that kick off part one





	1. one year on

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/F/N)= your first name)  
> (Y/S/N)= your sisters name  
> (Y/E/C)= your eye colour  
> (Y/H/L)= your hair length  
> (Y/H/C)= your hair colour

A year, one whole year, that was how long it had been since life as you had know it had ended when you came home to find out your parents had been brutally murdered, it had been ten months since justice was served and yet still you felt the emptiness in your heart, being with Stephen had made a start on healing the hole your parents death had left but you knew deep down that it would never go away completely. 

It had been a while since you had last seen (Y/S/N) she was now seven and a half months gone and was advised not to travel, it felt like it would be forever before you saw her again, she wasn't due for another visit for at least six months to give her time to have her baby and recover before she visited, you talked to her every night but missed her so much, she was after all your only sibling. 

This time of year was never going to be easy for you, Stephen knew that, he understood why and promised that if you needed him he would be there but equally if you needed space he would give you it, on the one year anniversary of your parents death Stephen happened to be at a convention working, it was early Sunday morning when it suddenly struck you what day it was, you called out for your cousin before remembering she was out of the country for work. 

Realising you were alone you picked up the phone, you wanted nothing more than to speak with your sister but you knew she would be stressed enough about getting ready for the baby without worrying about you as well, after a few more moments you dialled Stephen's number, he quickly picked up and said “hey (Y/F/N) how are you doing babe?” and here you say “i’m having a bit of a bad day Stephen” then you flop down on the sofa. 

As you lay on the sofa Stephen said “why? What's wrong baby?” and here you say “its been a year Stephen, today, i hadn't realised until just now and i...i really don't want to be alone today” so Stephen said “i’ll see what i can do love, maybe i can catch an earlier flight, they won't really need me today, if you need me i’ll be there” and here you say “really? You’d do that for me? Thanks babe” then Stephen said “i’ll call soon, let you know” then he hung up so you went to find some breakfast.


	2. a hard day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> facing the hardest day in a year you turn to the only person you can

Over the next half hour you tried to get things done but found due to the day you had no real energy, you decided instead to call your sister and when she picked up you say “hey (Y/S/N) how are you and the little one today?” and here (Y/S/N) said “we’re both doing great, she is kicking up a storm in here, can't wait to see the world i guess” and here you chuckle just a little though this brings another sad memory forwards of your mother when she was pregnant with (Y/S/N) and had felt her kicking. 

After talking to (Y/S/N) for a little while you told her that you had to go to work, in reality you had taken then day off but you could no longer hold back your tears and just didn't want to worry her, when (Y/S/N) finally hung up you almost immediately broke down crying, it was only your ringing phone which silenced the sobs, you look at the phone and its Stephen ringing so you answer. 

Picking up the phone you say “hey Stephen” then Stephen said “hey (Y/F/N) i managed to sort everything out, i told the guys you needed me, didn't say why, they understand, i’ll be home in about six hours” so here you say “thanks babe, i appreciate this, you're the best boyfriend ever” then Stephen said “well i can't let you go through this alone can i? You're already upset, i can hear it in your voice, i have to hang up now, i’m boarding the flight now” so with this you say goodbye and hang up. 

When Stephen arrives home he dumps his bags on the floor, something he normally would never do due to lucky’s mischievous streak, he then goes straight over to you and pulls you into a hug, you cry on his shoulder for what feels like forever until finally you can cry no more, its been a year since you last cried this much and Stephen can see the pain in your eyes, the loss that still affects you however what he can't tell is that despite everything saying the opposite you can't help but blame yourself for the death of your parents. 

After Stephen had dealt with his bags and had made you some lunch, he knew you wouldn't eat otherwise, he then sat you down on the sofa and said “what do you want to do sweetie? Watch a film? Sit and talk? Sleep?” so here you say “i don't know Stephen, can we just sit like this for a while? Today is hard and i think it always will be” so Stephen said “of course, anything for you” and with this you smile a little and lay your head on his chest. 

Over the next several hours you and Stephen sit and talk about random things, sometimes he hums song tunes in an attempt to make you smile, sometimes it even works however eventually you sit up and say “thanks Stephen, i needed that, needed you” and here Stephen said “i’m glad i can help love, want to order in for dinner? My treat, anything you like” and this makes you smile, you know Stephen only does this when you're really down but still it makes you feel special and warm inside. 

When the day finally ended you were exhausted, you had told Stephen family stories for a few hours after dinner, about trips to theme parks and your parents promise to always be there, you told him about pranks you and your sister had pulled on each other and together on your parents, eventually it was past midnight, you were exhausted and Stephen could see this, he carried you to bed, pressing a kiss to your hair as he did so, you were out before you were ever in the bed.


	3. from bad to worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after an already bad day how much worse can things get? apparently really bad

In the weeks that followed the hardest night you had faced in a year things seemed to keep going badly for you, first you had fallen and broken your phone, you were uninjured thank god and Stephen kept telling you that the phone didn't matter however this was the smallest thing that happened, you lost your job due to staff layoffs and your sister who was half the world away was taken to hospital with suspected complications from her pregnancy. 

When you heard your sister had been taken to hospital you were frantic with worry, not even Stephen could calm you that night, you were almost taken to hospital yourself when finally you got a call from (Y/S/N) and she said “don't worry (Y/F/N) i’m fine, it wasn't what they thought, it was just the baby being a little monkey again, i’ll be in overnight then i can go home” and when you heard this it was like the weight of the world had been lifted from your shoulders. 

After losing your job you had nothing much to do, you would spend whole days sitting in the flat binging TV series and some days Stephen would even join you however one day as you flicked on the TV Stephen said “no, not today (Y/F/N)” so you say “why not? It’s not like i have anything else to do” then Stephen said “I've okayed it with the guys for you to help us out today, we need someone to run drinks and stuff for us” but here you frown and say “so now i’m just the tea girl?” then you cross your arms, looking somewhat like a sulky teenager. 

Seeing the look on your face and your body language Stephen said “of course you're not just the tea girl, i just thought that maybe you’d like to see us making music first hand but to be in the studio you need to be working with us or for them” and with this you say “aw, i’m sorry i got kinda grumpy, that's so sweet of you Stephen” then Stephen said “i apologise as well, i should have worded it better, coming?” and here you nodded then went to grab your shoes. 

Helping Stephen and the other band members gave you something to do, it also gave you friends, it gave you security in knowing that there was always someone to talk to, it gave you someone to go to should Stephen not be there as with the guys also came their wives, you clicked more quickly with billy's wife Michelle, you were of a similar age and conversation flowed easily, your sister's due date was fast approaching now, by this point she had just two weeks left until the baby was due, little did you know but your lovely boyfriend had a big surprise for you. 

When you got home from a session at the gym one cool autumn lunchtime you found Stephen waiting for you at the door, you walked inside and he tried to pull you into a kiss however you said “not right now Stephen, i’m hot and sweaty and i need a shower” then you headed down the hall and disappeared into the bathroom, Stephen heard the water start running and heard you singing as you showered, this gave him time to set up his surprise for you.


	4. his surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what does he have in store? Stephen wants to cheer you up, how will he manage that?

Getting out of the shower you could hear music playing, you finished drying your hair on the towel, the (Y/H/L) (Y/H/C) locks almost dry already, you threw the towels into the laundry hamper and headed out of the bathroom, soon you found Stephen sitting in the kitchen so you say “hey babe, what's with the music?” and here Stephen said “i have a surprise for you babe” then he got up and moved to stand in front of you. 

As Stephen stood in front of you staring into your (Y/E/C) eyes you tried to read his expression however you couldn't so you say “what is it then?” and here Stephen said “OK so i know you miss your sister, she can't travel because she’s almost due but i can't stand that you don't see her so I've settled for the second best option” and here you say “what? Skype?” then you tilt your head to the side in confusion. 

The moment Stephen saw your confused face he chuckled a little and said “no, i have two weeks off with no convention, music festivals, nothing, i booked two flights to Paris France, leaving next week, we’re going to visit your sister, it’s all booked, paid for and organised, you're going to be there for the birth of your niece (Y/F/N)” and here you gasp and pull Stephen into a passionate kiss to thank him. 

Pulling out of your kiss with Stephen you say “thank you so much babe, oh my god i can't believe this is happening” then Stephen said “believe it, her boyfriend is going to meet us at the Charles de gaulle airport at 4pm next Friday, i have to fly back two weeks later but your ticket is open ended so you can return when you like” and here you smile then realise you had to call your sister and let her know that you knew. 

A week after you had been surprised by Stephen you and he were now just embarking on your trip to Paris, having already stowed your luggage, done security and gotten through the gate you were walking up the steps of the plane however this brought back memories, the last time you had been in Europe was after the death of your parents, you weren't sure you could handle this but at the same time you badly wanted to see (Y/S/N) so you had to do this. 

Settling into your seat you look over to Stephen and say “thanks for this Stephen, i can't wait to see (Y/S/N) again, i feel like its been forever, it’ll be good to see where she lives too” so Stephen said “i’m glad i could do something to cheer you up (Y/F/N) i don't like it when you're sad” then he smiled and began looking out of the window, the plane doors were just closing, you were about to taxi to the runway for takeoff, just twelve hours and you would be in Paris, one step closer to seeing (Y/S/N) again.


	5. finally here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you finally arrive in Paris, you cant wait for these next two weeks

Touching down in Charles de gaulle international airport you were exhausted, jet lag was definitely worse the second time around, you could barely keep your eyes open as you and Stephen wandered through passport control, showed your passports to the man at the desk and made your way to the luggage carousel, getting your luggage you now felt ready to fall asleep on your feet however then from the crowds came a knight in shining armour, better known as your sister's boyfriend Harold. 

When Harold got to your side he said “it’s lovely to finally meet you (Y/F/N) and you too Stephen, (Y/S/N) has told me so much about you guys, you two must be exhausted, it’s a bit of a drive to the house, you can take a nap in the car, i threw some pillows in back just in case” and with this you say “thank you, i’m exhausted” so Harold said “then please let me take your case” then he reached out for your suitcase which you gratefully let him take. 

Several hours later you finally awoke, you expected to maybe just be pulling into the driveway or to still be driving on the motorway however you were shocked to find yourself lying in a soft bed, sitting up you could hear laughing so you slid out of the bed, finding your shoes right beside the bed you slip them back on then walk out of the room, following the sounds of the laughter you eventually find yourself walking into a sitting room and sat inside were Stephen, (Y/S/N) and Harold. 

Seeing your sister sat in front of you for the first time in months you couldn't help yourself, you cried tears of joy, rush to her and say “it’s so good to see you again (Y/S/N) how are you? And how did i get into the bed?” so here (Y/S/N) said “we’re just fine thanks (Y/F/N), you were out of it, Stephen carried you inside, you’ll be in a hotel just down the street but we let you nap in our bed for a while, thought you could use it” then she sat back down. 

For the next several days you and Stephen spent most of your time with (Y/S/N) as she now needed a lot more rest, when Harold came home each afternoon you and Stephen would go back to your hotel and spend some time together, soon a week had passed but still there was no sign of (Y/S/N)’s baby, you were determined to be there for her and hoped that Stephen was also there when she had the baby as you wanted him to see your niece. 

Eight days after you had arrived in Paris you and Stephen were out for a walk, you were going to go out for a meal soon but it was too early for your table so you were walking around the local area, just as you and Stephen had decided to head for the restaurant your phone rang, you immediately pulled it out and seeing it was Harold you answered and say “what is it?” and here Harold said “it’s time (Y/F/N) you’d better get back here” so you say “we’ll be right there” then you hang up. 

As you hang up the phone and shove it back into your bag you look at Stephen who says “i take it dinner plans are cancelled?” and here you say “i’m sorry, (Y/S/N) ha gone into labour, i have to get back there” so Stephen said “no bother (Y/F/N) lets go” then he flagged down a taxi, ten minutes later you were back at the house and after paying the driver you rushed into the house to find (Y/S/N) and Harold getting ready to leave for the hospital.


	6. and so comes the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last days of your trip are upon you however first there's one more thing you want to do.

After taking (Y/S/N) and Harold to the hospital all you and Stephen could do was sit in the waiting room and wait for news, you quickly realised how hungry you were having not yet eaten dinner so you say “Stephen do you think you could go get us something to eat? Pretty please?” and here Stephen said “of course babe, gotta keep your strength up right?” then he pressed a kiss to your forehead before getting up and heading out to find some food. 

Over the next few hours you went to check on (Y/S/N) several times, you gave Harold some shorts breaks so he could also get some food or fresh air and during this time you and (Y/S/N) talked about baby names and things like that however soon she was moved to a delivery suite, when this happened you knew it wouldn't be long until the baby was born, by this point (Y/S/N) had been in labour for 12 hours and you knew she would be glad for it to be over. 

Two hours after (Y/S/N) had been moved into the delivery suite Harold burst through the door and said “she had a healthy baby girl, she’s so beautiful (Y/F/N) you have to see her” then he beckoned you to follow him so with this you and Stephen both get up and follow him, by now (Y/S/N) has been moved back to a normal room and as the three of you walk in you can see the wriggling bundle in her arms and go to her side. 

When you get to (Y/S/N)’s side you look down at the baby and say “she’s beautiful (Y/S/N) she looks just like you” then (Y/S/N) said “yeah she does doesn't she? Me and Harold have decided to call her Katelyn” so you say “it’s a beautiful name, it’s a shame mom and dad couldn't be here to see her” however just then (Y/S/N) looked up to see Stephen stood by the door. 

Seeing Stephen standing by the door (Y/S/N) said “come over and see her Stephen, you're dating my sister and i believe you’ll be together a while, she’s your family too” and here Stephen said “really? Thanks (Y/S/N) i appreciate you saying that” then he walked over so you say “yeah she’s a good kid” then you smile at (Y/S/N) just as Stephen gets his first glimpse of the baby. 

After seeing the baby and talking to (Y/S/N) for a while you looked at the time and say “we should leave you guys, you need some rest and i’m sure she’ll need feeding soon” so with this (Y/S/N) said “probably, we should be home tomorrow, when are you guys leaving?” then Stephen said “our flight is in five days at 4pm from Charles de gaulle” so Harold said “i can take you if you like” and here you nod then you and Stephen leave to let (Y/S/N) rest. 

Four days later (Y/S/N) was back home, she had been for three days, you and Stephen were packing up your stuff ready for your departure however just as you closed the suitcase Stephen said “hey while we’re here how about we take today to visit the Eiffel tower? Didn't you say you’d love to do that?” and here you say “yes i did, could we Stephen? Really?” then Stephen said “all the way to the top baby” then he leaned down and kissed you. 

Later that day found you and Stephen at the base of the Eiffel tower, you were in a queue to buy tickets, you were going to walk to the second floor then take the lift to the top, when you finally got to the front of the queue you and Stephen went to the lady and Stephen said “two adults please with a ticket for the lift to the top floor” then he handed over the cash, soon you were on your way up however there were a lot more stairs than you had anticipated and by the time you got to the first floor you needed a rest. 

Resting for a short while and having a drink you caught your breath then looked out over the city spread before you, after taking a few photos and sending the best one to (Y/S/N) you put away your phone and head for the stairs to the second floor, this walk was even longer and you had to stop several times, Stephen understood and was even grateful, he wouldn't admit it but he was also struggling with the stairs. 

When you finally got to the second floor of the Eiffel tower you repeated the process from the first floor of sitting and catching your breath however this time you also had to use the toilet, thankfully there were some up there so you used them and when you came out you found Stephen holding an ice cold slushie out to you, you gratefully took it and sipped on it a little, while you did this Stephen used the toilet as well then together you two waited for the lift to the top to come up.


	7. one last surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a romantic trip, the top of the Eiffel tower, the end of your trip

Finally reaching up the top you looked out over the city, you were now very grateful not to be scared of heights however as you sipped on your slushie and looked out over Paris you heard Stephen talking behind you so you turned around, when you did this you suddenly noticed that there was only you and Stephen up there, everyone else was gone and this left you really confused however then Stephen shoved a hand into his pocket. 

Seeing the actions of your boyfriend you say “Stephen what's going on?” and here Stephen said “i’m nervous to do this but i want to so here it goes” then he walked closer to you so you say “OK, here goes what?” and with this Stephen pulled a box from his pocket, dropped to one knee and said “(Y/F/N) you are the love of my life, i never want to be without you ever again, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?” then he opened the box to reveal a ring. 

The moment you saw the ring tears came to your eyes, it was a beautiful gold band, he had remembered what silver did to you, the stone was a beautiful aquamarine which happened to be your birthstone, after several moment of stunned silence you say “yes, of course i’ll marry you Stephen” and with this Stephen stand up, takes the ring from the box and slides it onto your finger, it fits perfectly and with this you pull Stephen into a passionate kiss. 

Getting back to (Y/S/N)’s house that afternoon to check on her and Katelyn you were still on cloud nine, (Y/S/N) almost immediately saw the ring and said “oh my god, he proposed? When did that happen?” and here you say “up the top of the Eiffel tower earlier today, it was so romantic (Y/S/N)” then you show her the ring and with this (Y/S/N) pulls you into a hug and said “i’m so happy for you (Y/F/N)” however just then Katelyn started crying so (Y/S/N) had to go deal with her. 

The next you said your goodbyes to (Y/S/N) and promised to call her when you got home, Harold and Stephen packed the bags into the boot of the car and soon everything was ready for you departure however you didn't want to leave (Y/S/N) and Katelyn so Stephen said “we have to now (Y/F/N) or we’ll miss the flight” and with this you give (Y/S/N) and Katelyn one last kiss each then get into the car to begin your journey home. 

As you got onto the airplane several hours later you couldn't help but already miss (Y/S/N) and baby Katelyn, you knew it would only be a few months until you saw them again however you still missed them however now you had something else to look forwards to, you had a wedding to plan, you knew that despite the hardships you had been through Stephen would be there for you, through both good times and bad, the best of your life was yet to come.


End file.
